Lose Control
by MissDemyx
Summary: “You like that, don’t you love? All tied up with no control over the situation, ” Remus murmured into Hermione’s ear. “No control at all.”


_Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters and no monies are being made._

"You like that, don't you love? All tied up with no control over the situation," Remus murmured into Hermione's ear. "No control at all."

"Please Remus, please," Hermione pleaded as her body trembled under his glance.

A deep chuckle was heard from across the room.

"Remus, who was that?" Hermione asked.

"My dear," Rodolphus spoke. "I just had to see you all tied up and at Remus' mercy, it's sexy. It's so close to the full moon, he's so wild."

Hermione whimpered when Remus pulled her flushed up against his body.

"You feel what you do to me, love. I'm all hard and ready for you." Remus whispered, "All for you."

Remus thrust up against her, letting her feel what she does to him. Hermione gasped and rolled her head back against Remus' shoulder. Rodolphus stalked up to Hermione, leaning into her, he whispered his lips over her exposed neck.

"You are ours, my love." Rodolphus spoke, "Mine and his."

Hermione gasped again when she felt Rodolphus' silky clothing brush up against her perk nipples. She moaned when she felt his lips on her neck. Remus growled like when he felt Hermione rock back into his cock. He lifted his hand and started to caress her body. He made his way down to her clit where he started to play. Hermione gasped and jerked her body towards his playing fingers. Remus lightly growled into her ear.

"Easy darling," Rodolphus whispered, "let us work our magic. We're going to make you cum."

Hermione gasped and trembled. Remus sped his fingers up and Rodolphus' fingers joined in pumping in and out of her. Magic danced across Hermione's body, caressing her like a lover.

"Please," Hermione whispered, "so close."

"Cum for us, let us hear you scream." Rodolphus murmured.

Screaming out her lover's names, Hermione arched her body, shuddering as an orgasm rocked her body. When she came down, she noticed that instead of the silky feeling of Rodolphus' clothing she felt bare skin. She moaned and arched her body into him. Rodolphus snaked his hand into her hair and kissed her hard and rough. Remus behind her, feathered light kisses along her neck and back. Hermione felt the cord around her hands loosen. But as soon as they were loose, Rodolphus grabbed her wrists. Pulling her towards the bed, Rodolphus positioned her for Remus. Remus stalked up behind Rodolphus, and grabbed his hair and kissed him. Hermione gasped at the picture they made, and slowly her fingers made their way down to her clit. The two men turned and looked at Hermione when they heard a light moan. They groaned at the sight of Hermione fingering herself. Hermione jerked her eyes open when her wrists were once again tied up. Looking at the two men, she saw that they were stroking themselves. She gasped and arched her body.

"Beg for us, my Sweet. Let us hear the things you want." Rodolphus said.

"Please, I want you. I want to be fucked. Oh gods, please." Hermione pleaded.

Remus got onto the bed and positioned himself between her.

"How hard?" Remus growled.

"Hard as you can, Moony. So hard, so rough." Hermione whimpered.

Remus growled and thrust deeply into Hermione. Hermione screamed and arched her body. Remus pounded into her as deep as he could, drawing screams and gasps from the girl below him. A hand on his back stopped him. A cooling sensation was felt, followed but Rodolphus' cock being pumped into him. Remus groaned and pumped into Hermione.

"I control the pace, my wolf." Rodolphus spoke.

Rodolphus slowly thrust into Remus, making Remus whimpered. Hermione arched her back and whimpered, "Harder, please. Fuck me harder."

"As you wish, my dear." Rodolphus said.

Rodolphus pulled out and then thrust back into Remus. Remus gasped and jerked back. Rodolphus pounded into Remus making Remus push into Hermione. Hermione gasped and threw her head back. Remus groaned and kissed her exposed neck. Rodolphus felt his orgasm approaching, started to thrust faster into Remus. Hermione started to roll her hips into Remus. Remus lost in the feelings that were in him, bit Hermione's exposed neck. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she screamed as her body jerked and shuddered under her orgasm. Her tightening around Remus' cock caused him to groan and bite harder on her shoulder as he came deep in her. The sensation of the two below him cumming had caused Rodolphus to withdraw and drag Remus off of Hermione's body. He thrust into Hermione, making her arch her back at the different sensation. Rodolphus pounded into Hermione, his thrusts deep and hard. Rodolphus threw his head back and came at the same time as Hermione did below him. Hermione screamed out her lover's names as her third orgasm ripped through her body. When Hermione came back from her high, she was sandwiched between her two lovers. Slow and deep breathing told her that they had already fallen asleep, she soon joined them.


End file.
